Destines 2nd Season
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis and the other digidestine still have their powers and protect Odaiba, but one of their enemies is up to something and will they have the power to stop this evil
1. Intro

The Destines

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

Here we go it's the lean mean digi team

Being cool as laser beams

They are the chosen few

Heroes all new

The good guys win and the bad guys lose

Davis is the leader of black and red

Cody always thinks ahead

Yolei has strength physically and mentally

T.K. has hope intentionally

Ross he's cool as can be

Kari is as nice as you can see

Ken will whip evil in deed

Gennai taught them everything they need

To be one mean heck of a digi team

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

DIGI-DESTINED


	2. TK's Quiet Envy

Chapter 1: T.K.'s Quiet Envy

Davis hurried to school and made it.

"Hey there you are and on time." Kari said.

"Well I don't want to keep you waiting." Davis said as he gave her a peck. They have been dating since their big victory against Myotis.

"Wow Davis has changed since he's been dating Kari." Yolei said.

"Well he's just trying to be a great guy to her." Ross said. "Hey T.K. are you okay with this."

"Yeah I'm fine. I did care for Kari, but I'm starting to see more like a sister." T.K. said.

…

Lucemon

"Well, well these Destines are just normal human beings." Lucemon said as he watched them through a diamond.

"Yes lord Lucemon I've seen them myself." Lilithmon said. Lucemon was one of the enemies the Destines fought.

"Send in Leviamon because I have a plan that will have those Destines destroy each other." Lucemon said.

…..

Leviamon

Leviamon was down at the docks and there was a light blue glow beneath him.

"He will be under my power." Leviamon said.

…

The School

T.K. was doing some school work and got a sharp pain in his head.

"AHHHH!" T.K. screamed.

"T.K. are you okay?" The teacher said.

"Can I go to the nurse my head really hurts?" T.K. said.

"Of course." The teacher said. When T.K. was out in the halls he met up with Patamon.

"T.K. what's wrong?" Patamon said.

"All of a sudden my head hurts." T.K. said and then it just went away, but he had a change of attitude. He came back in the room.

"Are you okay T.K.?" The teacher said.

"Yeah it just came and went." T.K. said. When he saw Kari and Davis real close he got an angry look.

…..

The School Yard

"Hey guys over here." Ken said as he and Cody came by.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Ross said.

"Hi sweetie." Yolei said as she gave him a peck.

"Where's T.K.?" Cody said.

"I'm right here." T.K. said.

"Hey man you okay, Davis and Kari told us you screamed in class." Ross said.

"Oh that's the sound I heard outside." Gotsumon said.

"Hey Davis." T.K. said.

"What is it?" Davis said and T.K gave him a punch across the face. "What the heck man?"

"Come on I want to see what you got because I am so sick and tired of you." T.K. said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Davis said.

"I think T.K.'s not well." Gatomon said.

"Patamon what's wrong with him?" Kari said.

"I don't know he's been acting weird lately." Patamon said.

"I say we try our powers." T.K. said as he pressed the button on his D3 and Patamon turned into green data and entered his body and became Star Man.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't seem to have a choice." Davis said as he pressed his D3, Veemon turned to blue data, entered his body, and became Volt Flame. T.K. started swinging his staff, but Davis dodged it.

"They're lucky no one was around." Yolei said.

"I don't get it why is T.K. doing this?" Kari said.

"Dude why are you doing this?" Davis said.

"I am through with you." T.K. said as he blasted him and banged his staff against him.

"What do you mean through?" Davis said.

"You being leader when I should." T.K. said as he blasted him. "You always having your way." He blasted him again. "You being with her." Gave him another blast.

"Do you mean Kari?" Davis said and was blasted again.

"He told me he looked at Kari like a sister." Ross said.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Aquamon said.

"I admit I envy you Davis, but not anymore when I'm through with you." T.K. said as he hit him.

"Guys come in." Gennai said on their D3s. "I see what's going on and I found the problem. T.K. is being controlled by Leviamon."

"Leviamon, you mean one of the Mao?" Ross said.

"Yes. Leviamon is the digimon sin of envy so he tapped into T.K.'s like when Lilithmon controlled all the females." Gennai said.

"Wow so T.K envies Davis that's really the other way around." Ross said.

"So if we can get Leviamon then T.K will snap out of it." Yolei said.

"Leviamon is at the docks." Gennai said.

"Volt Flame we need to get to the docks. Star Man is being controlled." Kari said.

"Alright." Davis said as he tried to get away, but T.K. wouldn't let him and the others changed. Ken used his whip and got them separated.

"Emperor and I will hold off Star Man. The rest of you go on ahead." Ross said. The others understood and left.

"Get out of my way." T.K. said.

"No way man." Ross said.

"Star Man you're being controlled." Emperor said.

"I didn't want to do this, but okay." Star Man said and started fighting him.

…

Leviamon

He continued his control on T.K.

"There he is." Cody said.

"If we can just get him out of that diagram he'll lose control." Yolei said.

"One problem, I won't let you." Creepymon said as he came by.

…

T.K.

T.K. continued to fight Ken and Ross and they had to hold back, but T.K. was creaming them.

"Come on Man snap out of it." Ross said, but just got blasted. Ken wrapped his whip around him and threw him in a building.

"Sorry Star Man" Ken said.

"I think he just needs to chill out." Ross said as he shot an ice blast and froze him, but he broke through and fired blast at them. "That's it."

"Remember we can't hurt him. He's doing this against his own free will." Ken said.

"Let me through so I can get to Volt Flame." T.K. said.

"No way not while we're around." Ross said. Ken spin his whip around and launched a dark disk and hit him. "Nice shot."

"That's about all I got." Ken said. T.K. got back up and continued their fight.

…

The Dock

Creepymon was fighting the Destines so they wouldn't get to Leviamon.

"**Hammer Knuckle**." Creepymon said trying to hit the others.

"You could use a little water." Cody said as he created a wave, but Creepymon with stood it.

"I'm tired of you kids." Creepymon said.

"Yeah well you get me charged up." Davis said as he shot lightning at him, but was hurt from his fight with T.K.

"Easy you're still in pain." Kari said.

"Look out." Davis said as he got Kari out of the way from Creepymon. Yolei created a vortex of wind and blew Creepymon back.

"Water Stone use your powers and get Leviamon out of there." Yolei said. Cody launched a blast of water and a blast of rocks and that pushed Leviamon out.

"No my control." Leviamon said.

….

T.K.

He had a hold of Ross and Ken on their heads.

"Star Man don't." Ken said and was about to bash their heads, but stopped centimeters before. And they turned their attention to him.

"What was I just doing?" T.K. said. They got back together and told what happened.

"So we got Leviamon out and freed you." Yolei said.

"I did that. Davis I'm sorry for what I said." T.K. said.

"It's okay you were under Leviamon's control." Davis said.

"I'm just glad my boyfriend and best friend are okay." Kari said.

"I just can't believe you envy me. Since the day we met I envy you." Davis said.

"What has me is that T.K. had Davis." Ross said.

"I did!" T.K. said.

"I was holding back so I wouldn't hurt him." Davis said.

"Really because I could whoop you." T.K. said and the got an understanding from each other. "Two falls out of three."

"You're on and no powers." Davis said as they walked from each other.

"They're still going to do this." Yolei said.

"Hey let them be like this." Cody said.

"Davis's competitive spirit is one of the things I love about him." Kari said and Davis and T.K. ran at each other.


	3. Hunt For Davis

Chapter 2: Hunt For Davis

The Destines and the Mao were fighting each other.

"I have you now." Creepymon said to Davis and Ken.

"Just try and take us down." Davis said.

"I'll gladly do that. You seem special boy and I'm will not allow you to interfere with Lucemon." Creepymon said.

"Wow Emperor you're special to everyone." Davis said.

"I think he meant you." Ken said. Belphemon was pushed into Creepymon.

"Any last words." Ross said.

"Regroup for now." Creepymon said and they took off.

"These guys just won't quit." T.K. said. During that Pied and Black Wing were watching.

"So the stories are true. The Mao digimon do exist." Black Wing said.

"Did you hear what Creepymon said. He says that Davis is special. What would they think is special about him?" Pied said.

"I do not know. I do know is when I see those Destine I will destroy them for locking away lord Myotis." Black Wing said.

"Let's wait a little. I want to know why the Mao would be interested in Davis." Pied said.

…

Gennai's Home

"Another day another chance to kick butt." Ross said.

"Is that all you can think about?" T.K. said.

"Hey when I became hero I want some action." Ross said.

"I hear that." Davis said.

"Hey guys check this out." Yolei said. She had her computer and showed a map of Odaiba. "It seems there's something going on at an oil platform and if ti continues it could pollute the ocean."

"Well let's go." Davis said.

"Hold it man it's out in the water." Ross said.

"He's right you're weak against water and if it's at an oil platform you'll ignite the whole place." T.K. said.

"Sorry Davis you and Veemon are going to have to sit this one out." Ken said.

"Don't worry we'll handle it." Kari said.

"Alright then." Davis said with disappointment. "Well then I'm getting something to eat."

"And don't worry if you need help your girlfriend will come during the mission." Ross said.

"That only happened one time." Kari said.

"So how are we getting to an oil platform?" Yolei said.

…

Ocean

Cody was using his powers for them to breath under water and they can sneak in.

"Water Stone your powers really come in handy." Ross said.

"Thank you." Cody said.

"Hey hold up look." T.K. said and saw Leviamon.

"What's Leviamon doing here?" Yolei said.

"If he's here then the Mao have to be up there." Ken said.

"Let's try to sneak pass him." Cody said and they moved quietly.

…..

Davis

Davis and Veemon were walking through the streets with someone from the roofs watching them.

"What's this?" Davis said as he stopped at a machine at Mikashi's, a sushi restaurant. Then a guy with a leather jacket came.

"It's quite simple." The guy said and when he pressed a button a wood stone with a carving on it. "You give these to the chef for your order." Davis did the same thing. "Okay if I join the two of you."

"Sure." Davis said and they entered. "Here you go." Giving the wood stone to Mikashi.

"A Spicy Tuna Roll, coming up." Mikashi said and the guy gave his.

"My name's Davis and this is Veemon." Davis said.

"My name is Peter." Peter said.

…..

Oil Platform

The Destines made it up on the platform and saw Belphemon messing with the controls for the oil.

"What's he doing?" Yolei whispered.

"I'm going to pollute the ocean." Belphemon said turning to them. "You really think you can sneak up on me."

"Why are you going to pollute the ocean?" T.K. said.

"If the water is polluted then Leviamon will become a stronger nastier version of himself." Belphemon said.

"Well that's not going to happen cow." Ross said.

…

Mikashi's

"Here you go." Mikashi said handing their dishes.

"Thank you." Davis and Veemon said splitting the roll.

"You must really love your food from the way you're eating." Peter said.

"Mikashi's is the best." Davis said. "Hey what's that?"

"It's called Dragon Bites. They're very spicy." Peter said. "Would you like to try some?"

"Sure I love spicy food." Davis said.

"I figure you would Volt Flame." Peter said.

"How do you?" Davis said, but stop. "Wait that grin, Pied."

"In person." Peter said as he turned to Pied.

"I'm ready Davis." Veemon said.

"We can't transform with all these people around." Mikashi provided cover for them and they ran.

"Oh I am sorry." Mikashi said, but was pushed away. Pied saw them and went after them.

…

Oil Platform

The Destines were fighting Belphemon.

"Where's that Volt Flame?" Belphemon said.

"None of your business." Ross said and Kari's D3 went off.

"Davis now's not a good time." Kari said.

"Angel Pied is after me and I can't transform with all these people around." Davis said.

"What!" Kari said.

"Angel now's not a time to take a call." T.K. said.

"Guys Pied is after Davis and he can't transform with all the people around. I've got to go help him." Kari said.

"First we need to stop Belphemon and Leviamon." Yolei said and they continued on the fight trying to avoid Belphemon.

"Davis I'm sorry I can't make it. Just remain calm AND RUN!" Kari said.

…

Davis

Davis and Veemon were running from Pied, but he was fast and got in front of them.

"What do you want from us?" Davis said.

"The Mao think you're special and I want to know why." Pied said.

"**V-Head Butt**." Veemon said, but he did hit his chest, but was kicked back.

"Oh please I did use to be a mega." Pied said and they made a run down an alley.

…..

Oil Platform

They kept fighting, but Kari was worried about Davis.

"Angel Davis can take care of himself." Ross said.

"Against Pied all alone." Kari said.

"You won't be any help to anyone if your head's taken off." Ross said and she ducked down from Belphemon.

"Good point." Kari said. T.K. got Belphemon holding his staff against his neck, but Belphemon backed up and had him hit an oil tank. Cody had him surrounded with a pillar of water and Ross froze it. Kari, Ken, and Yolei combined their powers and knocked him out.

"That's that." Yolei said.

"Good now we can…." Kari said, but Leviamon came up. "Are you kidding me!?"

….

Davis

Davis and Veemon ran to a dead end and Pied caught them.

"Now I have you." Pied said.

"Yeah, but now there's no one around." Davis said and became Volt Flame. He charged at Pied, but he dodged it and kicked him back.

"Do you really think you can defeat me by yourself?" Pied said. Davis tried some of his lightning, but he jumped and blasted Davis. He then started kicking and punching Davis. Davis tried to hit him, but he moved aside and blasted him. "What makes you so special to the Mao? How can anyone like you be so powerful and special to anyone?"

"I don't know." Davis said as he grabbed him and Pied try to shake him off. "I barely get to see my own parents, my sister always chases some guy, I nearly flunk my classes, and if it wasn't for this digidestine thing." He was then pinned to the ground with Pied ready to strike with his sword. "I be all alone." That had Pied stop.

"You would be alone?" Pied said and Davis grabbed the sword and electrocuted him. Then tossed him down the subway.

"Not bad on my own." Davis said and bolted. Pied held his chest and let everything he heard sink in.

….

Oil Platform

"**Spiral Tide.**" Leviamon said, but T.K. spin his staff and blocked it.

"These guys are stubborn." Yolei said. Leviamon tried to bite down at them, but they moved out of the way.

"That's it I can't wait around anymore." Kari said and fired multiple blasts at him and he was down.

"Remind me not to get her mad." Ken said.

"I didn't think Kari could freak out like that." Ross said. They took Belphemon and Leviamon away from the platform and headed back.

….

Gennai's Home

They made it through the digi-port and Kari was on her D3

"Davis pick up, can you hear me, Davis." Kari said.

"Chill out I'm right behind you." Davis said.

"Glad you're alright." Ross said and Kari ran to his arms and embraced.

"And then I gave him a shock and tossed him down the subway." Davis said telling what happened.

"Nice." Yolei said.

"Cool." Ross said.

"Impressive Davis that you took Pied by yourself." Gennai said.

"But why was he after you in the first place?" Kari said.

"He said it's because I'm special to the Mao and he wanted to know why. Why am I special to the Mao?" Davis said.

"It might be because you're the only on that can hurt Lucemon so you're a threat to them." Gennai said. "We need to figure out a way for you to defeat Lucemon before he shows his true power."


	4. Date Night

Chapter 3: Date Night

Kari was walking through the halls at school, but seemed upset.

"Hey Kari how did you're date with Davis go last night?" Yolei said.

"We missed our reservation because of Insecto." Kari said.

"Oh sorry." Yolei said.

"With all these bad guys Davis and I barely have time to date." Kari said. "I'll see you later." Yolei got with the guys and told what happened.

"Davis and Kari are barely able to date with all these crimes." Yolei said.

"Well then they should have a date night." Ross said. "We can handle whatever is going on tonight. Davis has been wanting to date her since like the day they met."

"That's a great idea Ross." T.K. said.

"But will they allow it?" Cody said.

"Just leave Davis to me." Ross said.

…

Gennai's Home

"You want me and Kari to have the night off so we can have a date?" Davis said.

"Yeah man come one, you've been wanting this for years." Ross said.

"I guess I could go for a night off. Okay Ross." Davis said.

"Alright and don't worry the rest of us can handle anything." Ross said.

…

The Destines

While Davis and Kari were getting ready for their date the others were patrolling the city.

"So far everything's calm." Ken said.

"It's always the calm before the storm." Ross said.

"Hey wait what's that down there?" Cody said. They saw a red stream move throughout the streets.

"Let's check it out." T.K. said.

….

Davis

Davis was setting up a picnic at the top of a hill.

"Hey over here." Kari said as she came by in a pink dress that went up to her knees.

"There you are." Davis said handing her a rose.

"The charmer, so we're having a picnic up here." Kari said.

"Yeah this way we can have some privacy and there's something amazing going on tonight." Davis said.

"Really what?" Kari said.

"It's a surprise." Davis said with Veemon and Gatomon watching.

"Don't they look cute?" Veemon said.

"Yeah and people say she's better with T.K." Gatomon said.

…..

The Destines

The red stream moved down the road until a stone wall came in front and stopped it.

"Okay he's not going anywhere." Cody said and it appeared to be Timer.

"Timer what are you doing here?" Ross said.

"The Destines just who I was looking for." Timer said. "Where's Davis Motomiya?"

"On a date with his girlfriend Kari." Yolei said.

"What!?" Timer said.

"And you call Davis and idiot." Ross said.

"I'll kill him." Timer said.

"One problem, you're heading to jail." T.K. said.

"What I don't understand is how you're moving so fast. Volt Flame told us he crushed your pocket watch." Cody said.

"True, but the watch was only meant to increase my speed. My gauntlet is what gives me my speed." Timer said.

"Will someone tell me what's the deal with this guy." Ken said.

"Oh right you weren't with us when we met him." Ross said. "His real name is Gary and he has a crush on Kari. Kari tried being nice to him, but she thinks he's creepy."

"I'll find those two in no time." Timer said.

"Get him." T.K. said, but he used his speed.

"This day just keeps getting better." Ross said.

"We need to find the others before him because it's only going to take him minutes to search the city." Cody said.

"No we can't interrupt their date." Yolei said.

"Timer's going to do that if we don't find them now." Ross said.

…

Davis And Kari

They enjoyed their picnic and were cuddling up to each other.

"What a beautiful night." Kari said.

"It is amazing out here." Davis said. They were about to kiss, but Davis's D3 went off. "Oh you got to be kidding me." He picked it up.

"Davis listen Gary is looking for you and Kari." Yolei said.

"You mean Timer." Davis said.

"Yeah you better get ready. It's going to take him minutes to find you." Yolei said.

"Actually seconds." They saw Timer come up.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"Oh I just came by to see if you want some company." Timer said and Gatomon and Veemon came out. Kari and Davis became Angel and Volt Flame.

"Look all we want is some simple time together." Kari said.

"Yeah well now you get it with me." Timer said and he used his speed to push Kari out of the way and tried to hit Davis.

"Look man you need to understand Kari's with me now." Davis said.

"No way she's mine and mine forever." Timer said.

"Wouldn't you rather be happy?" Davis said.

"Not when she's with you." Timer said and tackled him down, but Davis kicked him off.

"I know how you feel. If she was with T.K. I be upset, but I want her happy." Davis said. "If you can't be happy for her when she's with me then you don't really love her."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Timer said. Kari tried her telekinetic powers, but Timer was moving too fast for her and brought them both down. "Now I'll crush you." Then he was blown back by some wind. The other Destines came by.

"How'd you guys found us?" Davis said.

"We tracked you down through our D3s." Yolei said.

"We tried to let you guys have a simple date and this happens." Ross said.

"You said you could handle it." Davis said.

"He's faster than the rest of us." Ross said.

"That's it I had it with all of you." Timer said he tried to charge them, but Davis got in his way and punched him down the hill. Then Ross froze him.

"We're real sorry we ruined your date." T.K. said.

"It might not be ruined yet if you guys give us some time alone." Davis said. He changed back and so did Kari. Veemon and Gatomon went with the others, but secretly watched behind some bushes.

"What are you up to?" Kari said.

"In 3, 2, 1." Davis said and there were shooting stars going by.

"You knew this was going to happen." Kari said.

"I saw it in the newspaper." Davis said and in this special moment they kissed.


	5. A Team

Chapter 4: A Team

"Once again the city is saved by the Destines." A news reporter said.

"We are good." Ross said.

"I have to say you guys are great." Matt said. Tai's team was taking a break from college.

"That's right we're the A team." Davis said.

"We're the only team." Yolei said.

"That wouldn't be true if we had powers." Tai said.

"Yeah, but you guys without you guys we wouldn't be able to reach our powers." Kari said.

"Yeah remember when we got our powers?" T.K. said.

…..

Flashback

"I can give Davis and his friend's power of elements and they shall have power they have never had before." Gennai said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Tai said.

"I need the six of you to give some of your power to Davis, Yolei, and Cody." Gennai said. "Tai, Matt hold on to Davis." Tai and Matt went along with it and grabbed his shoulders. "Sora, Mimi grab Yolei." The girls joined hands. "Izzy, Joe with Cody." The y grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey what about the rest of us?" Ross said.

"The rest of you will still receive the power since you have the power of the crest and the digieggs." Gennai said. Ross has the digiegg of Generosity that only works with Aquamon.

"Will the rest of us be given power?" Aquamon said.

"Yeah I want to become stronger." Gotsumon said.

"Don't worry it will affect you too." Gennai said and took an orb out of his sleeve and it shine.

Elements of nature here me

Bring these the power to be

Let them become one

And a new age of power begun

When the light lit down the six of them were wearing new clothes.

Davis was wearing red and black clothing with his goggles on his eyes and a headband that had Veemon's ears

Yolei had Shurimon's clothing with a leaf wrapped on her forehead and Halsemon's wings

Cody was in armor like Submariemon's and his back yellow with a hat covering his head except his face.

Ross was in white armor with his fingers as slashers and an ice hat pointing the other way like it was blown back and over his eyes with holes so he can see.

T.K. and Kari looked like Angemon and Angewomon except you could see T.K's eyes and Kari had a tiara instead of a helmet.

End Of Flashback

…..

"Yeah too bad I didn't get my powers until Myotis got me." Ken said.

"I remember that and he turned you to the digimon emperor again." Wormmon said.

"At least your hair is the same when you transform. The sad part is you have that old uniform." Yolei said.

"It doesn't bother me since I can control my dark power." Ken said.

"Even so I would love to get in the action with powers of my own." Tai said.

"It would be real cool." Sora said.

"Yeah, but Gennai doesn't have anything to give us powers." Izzy said.

"Even if he did we don't have anything like elements to give us powers." Joe said.

"You guys are such pouters." Mimi said.

"You're still a help." Cody said.

"Well we need to get going." Tai said.

…

Lucemon

Lucemon was watching through his diamond thinking of his next move.

"How am I going to destroy these Destines?" Lucemon said. Then he noticed Tai and his group on the diamond. "I sense a connection between those people and the Destines. Perhaps they are what I need."

…..

Tai's Group

It was late and they were walking through the streets.

"Boy that was a good meal." Gabumon said.

"I say we get some ice cream." Agumon said.

"With chocolate." Tentomon said.

"And sprinkles." Biyomon said.

"That all does sound good." Tai said.

"So you want a nice treat do you?"

"Hey who said that?" Matt said.

"Look over there." Sora said and they saw Lucemon in an alley.

"Who is that?" Joe said.

"I know him. His name is Lucemon and that is not a good form of him." Tentomon said.

"If he's evil then we know what we need to do." Tai said.

"How about you come and get me." Lucemon said going down the alley.

"Hey get back here." Tai said and he went after him.

"Tai wait." Sora said and they all went after him. Lucemon was leading down the alley and entered a building and they went in after them.

"Where'd he go?" Tai said.

"I don't like this." Joe said.

"There are a lot of things you don't like." Joe said.

"You wanted powers well I will give you power." Lucemon's voice echoed. Then they were all surrounded by a black dome. "I will grant you your wish and you will do something for me in return."

…..

The Next Day

Davis was flipping through channels then noticed something on the news. Belphemon was attacking.

"It appears that a digimon is attacking and came from nowhere." A reporter said.

"I better get the others." Davis said.

"Wait Davis look." Veemon said.

"It appears there are six figures coming in." The reporter said.

…

The Fight

"Alright guys let's do this." A guy in Wargreymon's armor, with shaggy hair said and struck him in the face with his destroyer.

"My turn." A guy that had metalgarurmon's armor said and launched missiles from his wrist that froze him.

"Nice now let's turn up the heat." A girl that looked like Garudamon except the hair was different said and shot some fire that brought him down.

"**Dark Horn**." Belphemon said and charged at them.

"I don't think so." A guy that looked like Zudomon said and banged his hammer against him.

"Let's wrap this up." A girl that looked like Lillymon said and wrapped vines around him.

"He'll have quite the shocking development." A guy that looked like Megakabuterimon except you could see his face and only had two arms shot electricity from his hands and shock him down and everyone cheering.

"Amazing might I ask who you are." The reporter said.

"That's Flare, Lilly, Hammer, Electro, Wolf, and I'm the leader War." War said. "We're the new A team."

….

Davis

"Who are those guys?" Veemon said.

"We got to get the others." Davis said.

…

Gennai's Home

"Hey did you guys see what was on the news?" Yolei said.

"Yeah there's a new team in town." Kari said.

"But who are those guys?" Davis said.

"Davis it's obvious it's Tai and the others." T.K. said.

"It is?" Davis said.

"Yeah Tai is War, Matt is Wolf, Sora is Flare, Mimi is Lilly, Izzy is Electro, and Joe is Hammer." Ken said.

"But how did they get those powers?" Cody said.

"We should find them and get to the bottom of this." Ross said.

…

Odaiba

Tai and the others in their new forms were walking through Odaiba

"Hey guys wait up." They turned and saw the Destines.

"Hey Tai we know that's you and the others. It's cool that you have powers, but how did you get them?" Davis said, but they didn't respond.

"Uh guys can you hear us?" Ross said. Tai just raised his destroyer and try to hit Davis, but he moved out of the way.

"What are you doing man?" Davis said and they all started fighting.

"Sora stop it's me." Kari said, but Sora just shot flames and brought her down.

"Hey come on Joe stop." Cody said, but he was swinging his hammer.

"How does Joe even have the strength to lift that thing, it's as big as a cow." Ross said. Cody created a stone wall to block him, but he slammed the ground and shot an energy blast that knocked them back.

"Izzy come on what's with you?" T.K. said, but he ran his horn in him, but blocked it. He grabbed T.K.'s staff and electrocuted him.

"Mimi what's going on here?" Yolei said. She came at her, but Yolei tried to keep her away with her wind powers until Mimi shot an energy blast from a flower.

"Matt why are you fighting us?" Ken said. Matt was flying and tried firing lasers at him, but Ken used his whip and swing away. Matt got a hold and when he pulled him in he punched him.

"Tai it's us Davis and the others." Davis said as he tried to dodge Tai. He got a hold of him from the back and tried to electrocute him, but Tai backed into a building and elbowed him.

"What's going on?" Ross said.

"I don't think they're themselves." Davis said.

"What gave that away?" Yolei said sarcastically. Tai focused his energy and shot a ball of energy at them and knocked them down. They began to walk away.

"Tai come back." Davis said before blacking out.


	6. Crashing Powers

Chapter 5: Crashing Powers

A giant robot was stomping through the city and Dexter Botsworth was inside.

"Finally my best robot is complete and those Destines won't know what hit them." Dexter said, but Tai came in and banged his destroyers in the eyes. "Who are these guys?"

"Hammer use your hammer now." Tai said and Joe banged his hammer on the ground and blasted the leg.

"Okay you asked for it." Dexter said and fired an energy cannon, but Izzy used his horn and absorbed it.

"This guy needs to cool down." Matt said and fired his missiles that froze the robot.

"On second thought let's turn up the heat." Sora said and launched flames. Mimi flew in and grabbed Dexter and turned him into the police.

"Thank you for your help." The police said.

"We are just glad to be of service to our fair community." Tai said as they all waved.

'Hey I don't sound like that.' Tai's voice said in his head.

"It's our honor to be part of this service." Tai said.

"That's not how I talk and quit waving I feel like the queen of England.' Tai's voice in his head said.

….

Lucemon

Lucemon was watching through the diamond.

"Sir I don't understand why give these humans power." Creepymon said.

"Because they are under my control and they are going to use their powers to destroy the Destines." Lucemon said.

….

Gennai's Home

They were watching the news and were confused.

"I don't understand why did they attack us last time?" Davis said.

"Guys I think their being controlled I mean that didn't even sound like Tai." Kari said.

"That would explain a lot, but who's controlling them?" Cody said.

"It would have to be someone with enough power." Yolei said.

"There's only one person with that since Myotis is looked away, Lucemon." Ken said.

"Lucemon?" Ross said.

"He is the only one with that kind of power." T.K. said.

"But if Lucemon is the one controlling them how do we free them?" Hawkmon said.

"Yeah we got our butts kicked by them." Aquamon said.

"They just caught us off guard is all." Ross said.

"I think I have something that can help us." Gennai said.

…

Tai's Group

They were flying through the city at night.

'Oh man this is a pain. I can't even talk with the others.' Tai's voice said.

"We'll head back to the homes and regroup tomorrow." Tai said. Then a stone wall came in front of them and saw Cody.

"Water Stone what are you doing?" Izzy said.

"It's called an ambush." Ross said as he brought him and Joe down. T.K. was at the bottom and used his staff to hit Izzy like a baseball.

"Attack!" Tai said and the others came by grabbing one.

"Tai I know you're still in there." Davis said.

"I'm not Tai, I am War." Tai said and attacked. Davis gave him a shock and kicked him off. Matt was fighting Ken firing his missiles.

"Sorry Matt, but this is for your own good." Ken said and used his whip and wrapped it around him.

"You want to go for a ride fine." Matt said and started flying with Ken holding on. Sora and Kari were flying and Kari was trying not to hurt her.

"I'll admit you look beautiful, but I'm hot." Sora said and launched a fire bird, but Kari dodged it.

"Sora you're my friend and I don't wish to hurt you, but I will if I have to." Kari said and used her telekinetic powers and threw Sora around. Mimi and Yolei were doing the same thing.

"Please Mimi knock it off." Yolei said.

"My name is Lilly." Mimi said trying to blast her. Joe was swinging his hammer at Ross and Cody.

"I'm still impress Joe can lift that thing." Ross said.

"Just keep moving." Cody said as they dodged another swing. Ross froze Joe and Cody used his earth powers to knock him down. T.K. and Izzy were just blasting at each other.

"Izzy come on you're smart enough to break from Lucemon's control." T.K. said.

"I am a genius, but I'm smart enough to know not to listen to you." Izzy said as he shot electricity. T.K. dodged it and fired energy blast from his hands and then banged his staff against him. While they were fighting Gennai came with a high tech cannon.

"Now Destine get them in one spot." Gennai said.

"Sorry, but the ride is over." Ken said and used his dark powers to shock Matt and toss him with all his strength. Yolei used her wind powers and Kari used her telekinetic powers. Cody used his earth powers and T.K. pushed Izzy in.

"Now Gennai." Ross said. Gennai fired the cannon and they remembered who they were. Then their outfits were gone and their partners were out.

"Whoa that was something." Matt said.

"Uh guys there's still Tai and he's not here." Ross said. Tai and Davis were away from the others.

"Tai come on already." Davis said.

"Less talk, more action." Tai said as he tried to hit him with his destroyers.

"Look Tai." Davis said avoiding a hit. "Lucemon is controlling you and." He avoided another. "Cut it out already." Tai fired an energy ball, but Davis dodged it and went back to the destroyers. Davis grabbed his destroyers, but Tai was pushing down. The others found them.

"I can't fire with Davis there." Gennai said.

"Blast him already." Davis said.

"There's no telling what will happen if you get hit." Gennai said.

"It's not as important as saving Tai from Lucemon." Davis said. Gennai fired the cannon, but Davis shocked Tai and kicked him into the blast. Tai was turned back to normal with Agumon out. "Tai are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine sorry for all the trouble." Tai said.

"Don't be it was all Lucemon's fault." Davis said.

"Just promise me you'll defeat him." Tai said.

"Don't worry I will." Davis said.

…

Lucemon

"Defeat me!" Lucemon said with his hair going all wavy and smashed the diamond. "I will not be defeated by mere humans. I will destroy these Destines once and for all."


	7. Prison Trap

Chapter 6: Prison Trap

In a prison Insecto was trying to break in. He threw guards around and nothing was stopping him.

"You know Insecto bad guys break out of jail."

"And there are 7 good reasons why you don't want to break in." Davis said and came in. "One."

"Two." Kari said.

"Three." Cody said.

"Four." Ross said.

"Five." T.K. said.

"Six." Yolei said.

"Seven." Ken said.

"The Destines, I was hoping you show up." Insecto said.

"Just what are you doing here?" Cody said.

"Why don't you come and find out." Insecto said. Then they charged in. Insecto used his stingers and tried to sting Davis, but he was too fast for him.

"There's an idea." Ross said.

"I'm with you on that." T.K. said and they used their slashers and staff to match him. Yolei used her wind powers to blow him back. Kari started throwing energy blast, but Insecto used his wings to dodged until Ken got a hold of him with his whip.

"I've got him." Ken said.

"Think again." Insecto said as he lifted his leg and kicked him down. Cody created water and sprayed Insecto, with his wings wet he couldn't fly. "I don't have time for you right now."

"Let's squash this bug." Davis said.

"How about the burning blizzard?" Ross said. Davis shot fire and Ross surrounded it with a blizzard blast and knocked Insecto back.

"Let's see if you like this." Insecto said and breathed out a nasty odor cloud.

"Oh man that stinks." Ross said.

"And I thought Volt Flames breath was bad." Yolei said.

"What does that guy eat?" T.K. said.

"When was the last time he brushed his teeth?" Ken said. When the cloud cleared Insecto was gone.

"Great he could be anywhere." Cody said.

"I don't get why he's here. Is he planning a prison break?" Kari said.

"Other than his daughter's boyfriend Scott he has no links." Ross said.

"Scott isn't even in prison now." T.K. said.

"Then why is he here?" Ken said.

"We'll have to split up and find him." Davis said.

"Really split up in a prison." Yolei said.

"Volt Flame's right we need to split up since it will cover more ground." Ken said.

"If any of you falls into trouble just contact the rest of us or if you find Insecto." Davis said and they all split up. They didn't know was that Insecto was watching them.

"Perfect just how I wanted it." Insecto said. They all looked high and low to find Insecto, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"This is great looking for an insect where it could be there home." Kari said.

"Well there's the angel that has technically has defeated me twice." A voice said that had Kari shiver.

"Myotis!" Kari said as she turned around and saw in an energy cell Myotis that was in a restraint for his whole body and still a bit injured after his fight with the Destines.

"It's been a while Angel." Myotis said.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you here." Kari said.

"How have you been? I never really asked and I've known you since you were little and Gatomon since I've known her for years." Myotis said.

"Fine since you're locked away." Kari said.

"Yes because of the acupuncture needles in the back of this restraint all I can do is talk and breathe." Myotis said.

"Well I really love to cut and run because I have more important issues." Kari said and began to walk away.

"Yes your new most powerful enemy Lucemon." Myotis said and that had her stop.

"How do you know about Lucemon?" Kari said.

"I have my sources. Lucemon is a powerful Digimon and just wait till you see his true power especially after he gets you and Ken and he gets what is needed." Myotis said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"If I were you I hurried and get to Ken because your enemy is on the move." Myotis said and that had Kari moving and got her D3.

"Emperor can you hear me?" Kari said.

"Angel what is it?" Ken said.

"I think this whole thing is really a trap for you." Kari said.

"Why me?" Ken said.

"Why not?" Ken turned around and saw Insecto.

"Emperor I'll get the others and be on the way." Kari said as she hanged up.

"Talk Insecto what are you doing here and what is it you want from me?" Ken said.

"I think you have me confused for someone else." Insecto said and he changed into Lucemon.

"Lucemon!?" Ken said and Lucemon kicked him down the hall to the other cells. Ken used his whip to grab on the railing and was dangling. Lucemon flew in and punched him to a bridge.

"So Emperor we finally meet face to face." Lucemon said as he came on the bridge. Ken tried to use his whip, but Lucemon caught it. He tried using the shadow of his whip and it hit him in the face, but he didn't even feel it. "Please for some unknown reason your leader Volt Flame is the only one that can hurt me." He pulled Ken in and punched him into the wall.

"What do you want from me?" Ken said.

"I know you hold the Dark Spore. I set this up just so I can get to you. I was just waiting for you to be by yourself." Lucemon said as he picked him up.

"Hey let me go, let me go." Ken said. Lucemon used his dark powers on the back of Ken's neck and he screamed in pain and pulled back.

"Emperor!" Lucemon saw the others came by and Davis gave him rapid kicks in the face and let Ken go, but was down.

"Emperor are you okay." Yolei said.

"What did you do Lucemon?" T.K. said.

"I don't get it what about Insecto." Davis said.

"Volt Flame he was Insecto in disguise." Ross said.

"Yes so I could get this." Lucemon showing the dark spore.

"What's that?" Kari said.

"Is that the Dark Spore?" Cody said.

"Indeed it is." Lucemon said. "I have what I came for so I'm out of here."

"Not on my watch." Davis said as he speed punched him in the face and shocked him when he was touching the railings. Lucemon grabbed Davis and threw him on the others.

"Buh-bye." Lucemon and went through a portal.

….

Gennai's Home

They were doing and examination on Ken and he woke up.

"Hey you okay man?" Davis said.

"Yeah what happened?" Ken said.

"Apparently the whole thing was a trap for Lucemon to get the Dark Spore. You still have your powers." Gennai said.

"What would Lucemon want with the Dark Spore?" Yolei said.

"Knowing Lucemon it isn't good." Ross said.

…

Lucemon

"Excellent." Lucemon said as he held the Dark Spore and it sink into his hand. "I have the dark power now I just need the light power from that angel girl. Then once the other four marks are in place there'll be no stopping me."

…

Gennai's Home

"Hey in all that commotion did any prisoners escape?" Cody said.

"I checked with the police and all prisoners are in and accounted for except one." Ross said. In the prison where Myotis's cell was it was empty.

….

Myotis

He was on the roof tops with a bat on his finger.

"Thank you for freeing me my little friend. I'm back." Myotis said.


	8. Enemies Together

Chapter 7: Enemies Together

Gennai was standing behind the digidestine with a kendo stick. They were ready to dodged, but didn't know when and he ended up hitting them. The only one not hit was Davis.

"Good Davis you need to learn to trust your instincts and feel your enemy coming." Gennai said.

"That's easy for me I always go by instinct." Davis said.

"That explains a lot." Yolei said.

…

Odaiba

Black Wing and Pied were lurking through the streets.

"How are we going to take care of those Destines?" Black Wing said.

"We need a way to trap them." Pied said and saw Dexter Botsworth. "You!" They jumped in front of him. "I remember you, you got in the way of the Destines destruction."

"Oh yeah you're that clown." Dexter said.

"Do clowns hold swords that will slice you." Pied said.

"Hold on you hate the Destines right?" Dexter said.

"More than anything." Black Wing said.

"Well I have a plan that will get rid of them." Dexter said.

"Very well, but don't get the feeling that you will be safe from me." Pied said.

…

The Destines

They were on their patrol through the city.

"Anything to report?" Davis said.

"I got an eye on a clown and a black mouth." Cody said.

"Where?" Yolei said. "Oh it's just Pied and Black Wing."

"What are they doing out in the open?" Ken said.

"Who cares let's get them." Ross said.

"Hold up Ice Shard we need to be careful." T.K. said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ross said and jumped down fighting Pied.

"He's as reckless as Volt Flame." Yolei said and they got down dealing with Black Wing.

"It's been a long time." Pied said.

"Not long enough." Ross said as he tried to slash him, but he flipped over him.

"Just what are you guys doing here?" Kari said.

"Why don't you come and find out." Black Wing said and the retreated.

"Let's get them." Ross said.

"Ice Shard wait something's not right." Cody said.

"Yeah you talking while they're getting away." Ross said. They chased them down to and old abandon warehouse.

"Okay you got us." Black Wing said.

"This is too easy." T.K. said.

"What are you worried about we got them." Davis said then lasers came down and they were then in a room of black and white.

"What is this?" Yolei said.

"Welcome contestants." Dexter said over an announcer.

"Bexter Notsworth." Ken said.

"It's Dexter Botsworth. You are here in my prison where it will be your doom and in the end await a monster of…" "Doom. Is it a monster of doom?" Davis interrupted.

"Uh no. Get ready to say good-bye." Dexter said as rockets came down and almost hit Pied and Black Wing.

"Dexter what is the meaning of this?" Pied said.

"I'm doing this because I know you're going to kill me so this is for my survival." Dexter said.

"Have you gone mad?" Pied said.

"I have. Next stop first floor." Dexter said and they all fell through the floor an ended up in a tunnel.

"Back to where we left off." Ross said as he started fighting Pied and T.K., Ken, Cody, and Yolei were fighting Black Wing.

"Guys now's not a good time to fight." Kari said and axes came swinging.

"Look out." Ross said as he pushed Pied out of the way. "I saved you, why did I do that?"

"Look guys if we're going to get out of here then we need to work together." Davis said.

"Never!" Black Wing said, but Davis pushed him out of the way.

"Are you saying you want to be killed?" Davis said.

"Fine at least until we get out of here." Black Wing said.

"Volt Flame do you really think we can trust these guys?" Ross said.

"Just trust your instincts." Davis said. They carefully avoided the axes and made it into the next room. Then these mini metal balls came flying down with blades.

"What are those?" Yolei said and they started flying at them trying to avoid them.

"Let me guess they're blade balls of doom." Ken joked.

"This way." Pied said as he blasted the wall down and they all made it out. T.K. saw one on his staff and tossed it near Pied.

"Well you seem to be lasting longer than I thought, but soon you'll luck will run out." Dexter said.

"No way we're losing to robo dork." Ross said.

"He is a robo dork in deed. I'm going to do to him what I'll do to you." Pied said.

"Just wait till this is over." Ross said.

"I think it's time we split you up." Dexter said and a door came and separated them.

"Hey." Ross said banging against it.

"Water Stone can you try to knock it down?" Yolei said.

"It's magnetically sealed you're not knocking it down." Dexter said.

"Guess that just leaves you and me." Pied said to Ross. Yolei was messing with her D3

"I've already tried Twist Leaf, no signal." T.K. said.

"Maybe, but maybe I can use it to track down Dexter. You guys just keep him talking." Yolei said.

"Will do." Davis said. "So Dexter what got you interested in evil anyway?"

"Well since you won't be around I'll tell you." Dexter said, but they were already bored.

…

Ross And Pied

"The longest tunnel of doom." Ross said with Pied chuckling. Then the path way closed with the block spinning. "Wind tunnel." Pieces of the floor were being lifted and Ross was pulled in as well. Then Pied caught him while holding on a sword that held him and kicked through the floor. "Well guess that makes us even Pied."

"You think I let Dexter destroy you. That is a pleasure I am saving for myself." Pied said.

….

The Others

"Then after being called a dweeb my whole life I went through a depressed state." Dexter said.

"There's a surprise." Black Wing said. Then the floor started moving with blasters.

"Man we cannot catch a break today." Davis said.

"This is Dexter." Kari said.

…

Ross And Pied

They were walking through a room of black.

"So tell me Pied why is it a former mega level digimon like you serving a former ultimate level like Myotis?" Ross said.

"It happened when I was defeated." Pied said. "I was lost in that Gate Of Destiny until I was brought back to life by one man."

"Myotis." Ross said.

"I could have taken him down, but he said he could easily take my life away if I don't do what he said." Pied said.

"So that's why you serve him. He's black mailing you." Ross said.

"Yes and I couldn't lose myself again." Pied said and heard a noise. "It's coming from the next room." On the other side the others were just finishing the blasters until Ross and Pied came busting through the wall.

"Well looks like you two got close." Kari said and they were teleported to Dexter.

No you were suppose to destroy each other not help each other." Dexter said on a flying platform. "No matter he is my monster." A robot that looked like his old armor came out.

"Of doom." Everyone said out of boredom.

"Destroy them." Dexter said and the robot had them scattered. Kari and T.K. tried energy blast and Pied jumped in with one of his swords, but it deflected them. It launched some of Dexter's old diggers. Davis and Cody provided cover for Black Wing, but the robot blasted them with lasers.

"How do we stop this thing?" Black Wing said.

"I have an idea. Black Wing, Water Stone get the robot under Dexter." Davis said.

"Hey over here." Cody said and the robot came after them.

"Angel, Star Man, Twist Leaf distract him." Davis said.

"Hey Dexter catch." T.K. said throwing energy blast like Kari and Yolei throwing wind blast.

"Pied, Ice shard there." Davis said.

"On three." Pied said and started sliding with his legs up.

"One." Ross said as he jumped on his legs.

"Two." Pied said bending back.

"Three." They both said and Pied launched Ross through the platform.

"Stop helping each other." Dexter said and crashed into the robot.

"Where's Dexter?" Ken said.

"Fools!" Dexter said on a jet pack. "This isn't the last you seen of me." He flew away. They exited and were exhausted.

"Troops over." Black Wing said.

"Let's finish this." Ross said, but they were all too tired.

"Forget it next time." Black Wing said and they went their separate ways.

"You know Shard you and Pied made a great team back there." Kari said.

"He's still our enemy Angel and he'll strike the first chance he gets." Ross said and Pied through one of the metal balls until Ross stopped it. "Trust your instincts you'll see him coming."


	9. Cody's Trouble

Chapter 8: Cody's Troubles

Cody was finishing his kendo lesson with his grandpa.

"Okay Cody that is all. Cody is there a problem you seem to be lacking in your lessons." His grandpa said.

"I'm sorry grandpa I've been working on my studies." Cody lied because he didn't want to tell about his powers.

"Well don't overdo it the key to success is not to think too much, rather just feel what you must do as for me I'm having prune juice." His grandpa said.

"What is it with your father and prune juice?" Armadillomon said.

"I think it's his old age." Cody said and went out.

"Cody there you are." Davis said.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Cody said.

"I was coming to get you. We're all heading to Gennai's and the others went on ahead." Davis said.

"Okay I'm coming." Cody said. They made it to the school's computer room.

"After you." Davis said.

"Age before beauty." Cody said.

"I'm only a few years older than you." Davis said as he went through with Cody right behind him.

…..

Gennai's Home

When Cody went through he saw the place was on fire.

"Look out." Davis said as Volt Flame and pushed Cody out of the way.

"Let's do this." Armadillomon said as Cody became Water Stone.

"No wait whatever's attacking us controls fire and water like us." Davis said. They avoided a fireball and went in to an air vent.

"What is attacking us?" Cody said.

"I don't know the place was like this when I got here." Davis said.

"Where are the others you said they were ahead?" Cody said.

"I've got their signal on the other side of the house." Davis said and they were making their way through the air vents, but water was heading their way. Cody tried to stop it, but it wasn't working and they both got flushed down to the basement.

"Volt Flame are you okay?" Cody said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wow this place looks bigger on the inside than the out." Davis said. They were making up the stairs, but a silo wet in fire came down was shooting fire everywhere. "Go, go, go, go." They ran into a library and took cover behind some books.

"What was that thing?" Cody said.

"I don't know just stay calm." Davis said.

"Calm like Water." They turned and saw a blue man and sprayed them with water. When they were out a red woman came and blasted them with fire.

"I've got you." Davis said and bolted when he grabbed Cody. They got back in the vents.

"What were those things?" Cody said.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this." Davis said. "We better find the others."

"Attention Volt Flame and Water Stone surrender now and you'll friends will be spared." The man said. They were outside and Ross and Yolei as Ice Shard and Twist Leaf were trapped in a fire cage with Ross down. T.K., Kari, Ken, Gotsumon, and Gennai as Star Man, Angel, and Emperor were in the lake with them restraint in a rocky substance with the water halfway up to their bodies. "You have 10 minutes."

"Oh no if we don't do something the others are goners." Cody said.

"Well surrender is not an option. If we knew who these guys were we might have a clue on to take them out." Davis said.

"I might have an idea." Cody said. "There's an antenna near the lake. Perhaps if we sent a shockwave through it then it could affect the man's water and that women's fire."

"Wouldn't that hurt us since we have the same elements?" Davis said.

"My earth element is affected much by electricity and your thunder power will cancel it out so you won't get hurt." Cody said. "I think."

"You think?" Davis said.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous. We don't know what we're fighting and they've taken down the others." Cody said.

"Don't think about it too much." Davis said.

"Okay you just touch the midpoint of the two rods at the top with your thunder powers and that will send the shockwave." Cody said.

"Okay you just keep me covered." Davis said.

"5 minutes." The man said.

"Oh this is bad." Gotsumon said.

"Twist Leaf how's Shard?" T.K. said.

"He's still breathing." Yolei said.

"Not for long." The woman said.

"I don't like this." Gotsumon said.

"Don't worry Volt Flame and Water Stone will get us out of here." Kari said.

"She's right we need to believe that they will find an answer." Gennai said.

"It looks like they have." Ken whispered as they saw Davis at the antenna.

"We need to distract them." Kari said.

"Hey bubble boy who's your girlfriend, Heat girl." T.K. said.

"I've seen an apple and an orange that looked better than them." Ken said.

"Is this their idea of humor?" The woman said.

"3 minutes." The man said.

"Okay Cody said the midpoint." Davis said. He touched it, but nothing so he got his D3. "Water Stone it's not working."

"Let me see." Cody said and Davis used his D3 so he can see. "Okay open up that slot." Davis removed a piece of the antenna. "The battery just needs and hydroelectric charge and, Volt Flame look out." Water came and grabbed Davis which was soon surrounded by water getting shocked.

"Water Stone you're the only one left and now you have 2 minutes." The man said. The cage was getting smaller and the water was rising and Cody didn't know what to do.

"I need to get help." Cody said.

"1 minute." The man said.

"It's no use I won't be able to get help and back in time." Cody said and he remembered what his grandpa told him.

"The key to success is not to think too much, rather feel what you must do." His grandpa's voice echoed.

"30 seconds." The man said.

"Stop the clock I surrender." Cody said.

"I thought he would have put up a fight." The woman said. Then Cody gave a big stomp and a rock came out of the ground and hit them in the gut. Cody shot some water and hit the opening of the antenna and it sent the shock wave.

"AHHHH!" They both screamed and collapsed with everything returning to normal.

"He did it." T.K. said.

"Twist Leaf how are you and Shard?" Ken said.

"We're fine what about Volt Flame?" Yolei said and Cody checked.

"He's alright." Cody said. They got the others out of the lake.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Kari said.

"Same here." Davis said as he gave her a peck.

"Can you hurry up I'm getting a cramp." Gotsumon said.

"It's taking both my powers to get you out." Cody said.

"Just what are these things?" Ross said.

"Hey look." Yolei said and they had a symbol on their back.

"That's the Mao symbol for wrath." Gennai said.

"So Creepymon sent them." Ken said and they disappeared.

…..

Creepymon

A yellow light died down under Creepymon at the basement of a building in the real world.

"So my little friends failed. No matter there are only three left and we just need the light." Creepymon said.


	10. Search For Light

Chapter 9: Search For Light

Lucemon was in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts Lord Lucemon." Beelzemon said.

"You do not speak to Lord Lucemon that way." Barbamon said. (I just realized a mistake in his name)

"I need the light." Lucemon said and the all turned to him. "Even if the other three marks are in place I still need the light power and that Angel from the Destines has it. Lilithmon and Beelzemon retrieve her at once."

"As you wish." Lilithmon said.

"Alright." Beelzemon said and they left.

….

Odaiba

The Destines were just finishing the Punks off.

"Will these guys ever learn?" Yolei said.

"I don't think so, but that makes it fun." Ross said.

"Well I need to get home." Kari said.

"I'll come with you." Davis said and left.

"How lovey dovey." Yolei said. Then they went the other way.

"So Kari I was wondering maybe a movie." Davis said.

"That sounds like fun and a little time alone." Kari said.

"You might want to hold that date." They saw Beelzemon and Lilithmon.

"Not you guys." Davis said and Beelzemon jumped down and started fighting with Davis while Kari had Lilithmon.

"What do you two want?" Kari said.

"You'll find out in a little bit." Lilithmon said. "**Razor Nails**." Lilithmon started slashing at her, but Kari used her telekinetic powers and threw cars at her, but Lilithmon was moving over and under them. Beelzemon was shooting his guns at Davis, but he used his speed to avoid it and ran into him.

"Guys we're going to need help." Kari said as she contacted the others.

"Okay start talking." Davis said.

"I'm more of a take action guy." Beelzemon said and started kicking him. He slide kicked him down and was about to struck his claws in him, but Davis rolled out of the way and gave him a shock. "Let's see if you can blow a fuse." Beelzemon grabbed him and threw him into a light pose light bulb and jumped to keep him in until he was knock down.

"Volt Flame!" Kari said.

"What we wanted was you." Lilithmon said and slammed her to the ground. Beelzemon picked her up and carried her away. By the time the others got there all they saw was Davis knocked out.

….

Lucemon

Beelzemon just got back and put Kari down.

"Excellent now I can have the light." Lucemon said and in a meditative state and a pink light left from Kari as she risen and entered Lucemon.

…

Gennai's Home

Davis was taken back to Gennai's house for recovery.

"Ah let me go I've got to save her." Davis said as the others held him back.

"Davis if you go rushing in Lucemon's lair." T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right we need a plan." Cody said.

"What do they want with Kari anyway?" Yolei said.

"Remember the last time you faced Lucemon." Gennai said.

"Yeah he took the Dark Spore from my neck." Ken said.

"Well that held a dark power and Kari has the light power." Gennai said. "Kari holds tremendous power and if it falls into the wrong hands there's no telling what will happen."

"All the more reason to save her so let me go." Davis said.

"We will Davis just take it easy." Cody said.

"Wouldn't you act the same if the girl you love was taken?" Ross said.

"Just not as rough." Cody said.

…..

Lucemon's Lair

"Wow someone has been redecorating." Yolei said. They saw the Ice Labyrinth was turned to a castle.

"Don't worry Kari I'm coming." Davis said and they all ran inside.

"That's weird I don't see any of the Mao." Ross said.

"Looking for us." Beelzemon said as he and the Mao except Creepymon were in their way.

"Me and my big mouth." Ross said and they all started fighting.

"We don't have time for them Angel needs our help." Davis said.

"Leave this to us Volt Flame go and get your girl." Ross said and Davis took off.

"You're not going anywhere," Beelzemon said as he fired at him, but T.K. got in the way.

"Never mess with Davis and his girl." T.K. said.

"Especially when that girl is Kari." Ross said as he froze him and Belphemon.

…

Lucemon

Lucemon continued to drain the power from Kari and almost had it all.

"It won't be long now." Lucemon said and Davis came in and ran into him and threw speed punches and Kari fell and Davis grabbed her and she woke up.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"Look out." Kari said and Lucemon flew into him.

"**Paradise Lost Punch**." He shot a barrage of fist at him, kicked him to the roof, grabbed him with Davis upside down and slammed to the ground.

"You are an annoying boy." Lucemon said and Davis got back up. "Davis Motomiya you are something."

"How do you know my name?" Davis said.

"Have you forgotten Lilithmon disguised herself as a human?" Lucemon said. "You will not stop me from my plan."

"What is your plan?" Davis said.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. Now prepare to die." Lucemon said, but and ice blast came in.

"Volt Flame come on we need to go." Ross said with the others. Davis grabbed Kari and they ran to out before Lucemon broke free.

"You okay Kari?" Ken said.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks guys." Kari said.

"Leaving so soon." Creepymon said as he came by. "And without saying goodbye."

"Goodbye." Ross said as he shot icicles, but Creepymon dodged and attacked them all.

"Guys Kari's too weak to fight we need to leave." Davis said.

"Never thought I hear Volt Flame say anything like retreating." Yolei said.

"That's what love does to him, he's just thinking of her own safety." Ross said.

"No one's going anywhere." Creepymon said.

"I beg to differ." Ken said as he span his whip and a dark cloud covered the area. When it cleared Creepymon saw they were gone. They got in the Racer and took off.

….

Gennai's Home

"You going to be okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah, thanks for coming to rescue me." Kari said.

"I just wish I knew what Lucemon was up too." Davis said.

"Don't worry whatever it is we'll stop him." Kari said.

"I'm just glad you're okay I don't know what I do without you." Davis said and Kari kissed him.

….

Lucemon

"Lord Lucemon do you want us to go back after her?" Creepymon said.

"No I have more than what I need. Soon I shall reach my full power and I will destroy those Destines. Once I do there will be no one can stop me." Lucemon said.


	11. Galaxy Trok

Chapter 10: Galaxy Trok

A ship from outer space was coming down to earth being chased by smaller ships. They came down to earth and the Destines came around.

"No way aliens." Ross said.

"Well digimon exist so why not." T.K. said.

"Everything I know is starting to become a lie." Ross said.

"Whatever the bigger one might need help." Davis said.

"Hold up maybe the smaller ones are the good guys." Yolei said. The bigger ship blasted the smaller ships down and landed down in a clear area where they checked it out. The ship opened up showing a silver man with a star on his chest.

"Greetings earthlings my name is Galactic." Galactic said.

"Uh hi I'm Volt Flame. This is Star Man, Angel, Twist Leaf, Emperor, Water Stone and Ice Shard." Davis said.

"Please tell me you actually do come in peace." Yolei said.

"You don't need to worry I'm not going to hurt you." Galactic said. "I'm only staying on this planet for a few minutes then taking off again. I'm on a special mission."

"What kind of mission?" Ken said.

"And who were those guys?" Cody said. They all boarded his ship and he showed them holograms of squid creatures with claws.

"There known as the Squidcoctus. There nasty creatures that don't like others." Galactic said.

"Is that who were after you?" Kari said.

"Yes you see I hold the instrument to their doom. A Mega Disrupter, this bad bot has enough power to take their whole planet down and that will be a good thing." Galactic said.

"Why I mean they can't be that dangerous?" Ross said.

"They are, they've taken a few planets and they've been infected with poison." Galactic said.

"Well let us come with you." Davis said.

"Volt Flame's right it may not be our planet, but we can't let these creatures rome free, what if they come to earth." T.K. said.

"Well I suppose I could use a little back up." Galactic said and the ship took off. "Hey Wing Man why don't you navigate." He said to T.K. and when he took the controls he liked it. "Sparky why don't you pilot?" Davis took a seat next to him.

"Ooh." Davis said and they both smiled at each other.

"Leafy, Dark you take weapons and Pretty Lady and Kiddo you take security." Galactic said and they all took their seats.

"Uh what about me?" Ross said. He just ignored him until they were attacked and a few ships boarded.

"It's the Squidcoctus. Wing man, keep the ship moving, the rest of you are with me to protect the Mega Disrupter." Galactic said and they all followed him, but Ross was unsure, but went anyway. Three Squidcoctus hopped in and were going for the disrupter, but a few blasted kept them separated. "Be careful their tentacles are filled with poison." They attacked, but they held them off.

"Hey squiddy over here." Davis said. It stretched his tentacles, but Davis and Ken dodged it. Ken wrapped his whip around its claw and they both gave it a shock.

"Nice teamwork Dark and Sparky." Galactic said. Yolei, Kari, and Cody tried their best to fight of another one.

"My powers are useless here." Cody said.

"Don't worry we got it." Kari said. She blasted him and Yolei blew it back against the wall.

"Great job and don't worry Kiddo it's okay." Galactic said. Ross hit one on the disrupter and it sounded like it was going to go off, but it didn't. "Watch it you could have blown us up."

"Sorry I'll be more careful next time." Ross said.

"There won't be a next time." Galactic said and he beated all three down and they got away from the ships. "Nice job everyone, we should be arriving at their planet soon." Everyone went back to the bridge.

"Hey I'm sorry I was just trying to help." Ross said.

"I don't need help from a Trok." Galactic said and that surprised him. Everyone was at a bridge and discussing the plan showing a blue planet. "Okay we'll be entering here since this is where their main fortress is."

"Shard you're missing the meeting." T.K. said.

"I'm fine where I am." Ross said since he was separated from the others.

"There's a problem though. The planet is covered with mines and are connected through energy lasers. If we try to get through we could be sliced or exploded." Galactic said. "I have a breather for space, but it's freezing out there."

"Well Ice Shard can handle cold temperatures." Cody said and everyone turned to him.

"Well what do you say Trok?" Galactic said.

"Fine." Ross said. In another room he was putting on a headset for communicating and a jet pack.

"Hey." He turned and saw Yolei. "Are you okay? You seem like there's something bothering you."

"Hey Trok hurry up we need to get going." Galactic said on a monitor.

"Trok? What does that mean?" Yolei said.

"It means nothing." Ross said and placed a glass object over his mouth for air and went out. He used the jet pack.

"Take it nice and gentle." Galactic said.

"I know what I'm doing." Ross said. He carefully moved the mines and the lasers were shut down. He accidently set one off.

"Hey Trok that one's going to go off. You only have 30 seconds." Galactic said and Ross moved the mine as far and fast as he could.

"Is he going to make it?" Kari said.

"He has to." Ken said. It went off and they were worried that he was caught in.

"You can go on." Ross said over the communicator.

"Way to go Shard." T.K. said.

"Alright." Davis said and his friends cheered. He came back in and Yolei met up with him.

"Way to go Trok." Yolei said, but that upset him.

"Don't ever call me that." Ross said.

"Why not Galactic calls you that?" Yolei said.

"That does not make it right." Ross said.

"You said it didn't mean anything." Yolei said.

"What is said was what I said literally." Ross said. "When Galactic calls me Trok he's saying I'm weak, I'm nothing."

"So he's calling you a terrible name." Yolei said.

"What hurts the most is that it's true. Before I had these powers I had no physical strength and if I didn't had these powers I still be like that." Ross said.

"Come on let's tell the others." Yolei said.

"I don't know about that." Ross said.

"They need to know. Nobody calls our friend weak." Yolei said. They headed for the bridge.

"Okay now all I need to do is put the disrupter in." Galactic said.

"This is awesome we're going to fight aliens." Davis said.

"This is different from what we usually fight." Cody said.

"Guys we need to talk." Yolei said and they gathered around except Galactic.

"What!" Davis said.

"And that's what he's been calling him this whole time." Yolei whispered.

"Shard why didn't you say something?" Kari said.

"He's going to apologize." T.K. said.

"He has no right to call you that." Ken said.

"No guys we'll worry about that later." Ross said.

"Okay we're going to land and the atmosphere will be suitable for you guys. Sparky, Wing Man, Kiddo keep the Squidcoctus off me. Pretty Lady, Leafy, Dark make a path for me." Galactic said.

"What about Ice Shard?" Cody said.

"Stay and guard the ship Trok." Galactic said and Ross was getting mad.

"No way I'm going with you." Ross said.

"I gave you an order." Galactic said.

"I do not take orders from you." Ross said.

"Fine do whatever you want." Galactic said. They landed and the others took care of the Squidcoctus. Galactic was carrying the Mega Disrupter with Ross right behind him. The two of them got in the fortress where there were two guards. "What are you waiting for make yourself useful."

"Whatever." Ross murdered and froze them. Galactic set the disrupter in the fortress and was set.

"You see Trok I didn't need you. Now I'm going to get out of here before it blows, you can stay." Galactic said as he placed his hand on him, but he brushed it away. Then a barrier came up and Galactic was trap and a static force was hurting him.

"Galactic!" Ross said.

"Get out of here you're only get in my way." Galactic said.

"That's what you think." Ross said. He used his slashers to pry open the barrier which he did. "Grab my hand." He said as he reached out.

"Just get out of here Trok." Galactic said.

"You idiot can't you see I'm just trying to help. You may think I'm nothing, but I know I'm a part of something and I can't let, even you, die." Ross said. He manage to grab him and pulled him out before the planet blew and they all got away.

…

Earth

They returned and Galactic was about to leave.

"Thank you Destines for all your help." Galactic said.

"What about Ice Shard?" Ken said.

"He is the one that rescued you." T.K. said and Galactic turned to Ross.

"Thank you Shard you're not bad for a Tro…ice warrior." Galactic saved.

"Your welcome." Ross said with an upset tone. Galactic got in his ship and took off with Ross stepping forward.

"I'm sorry we let him treat you that way." Davis said.

"If we knew earlier he would we wouldn't let him." Yolei said.

"There wouldn't be anything you could do anyway. There will always be those that will hurt you on purpose or by accident, but there will be those who will defend you when that does and that is who you stand with." Ross said with a smile at the last part.


	12. Can't Stop Eating

Chapter 11: Can't Stop Eating

Davis and the others were at the park and throwing a Frisbee around.

"I got it, I got it." Veemon said as he jumped for it, but got hit in the gut. "I don't got it."

"All this Frisbee tossing is making me hungry." Ross said.

"I'm kind of hungry myself." Davis said and Yolei's stomach growled.

"I think we all could use something to eat." Yolei said.

"I know a great place that's a buffet." T.K. said and they all headed out. While they were moving Beelzemon was watching them.

"So their hungry, well I'll give them an appetite." Beelzemon said.

…

Lucemon

"Yes Beelzemon head over to the next point and place your mark." Lucemon said.

"Lord Lucemon why is it Beelzemon is out there. His arrogant ways will not allow you to succeed." Creepymon said.

"I have the powers of light and dark from those Destines all I need now is Beelzemon, Barbamon, and Belphemon to place the marks of their symbols for my plan to be complete." Lucemon said.

"But how is Beelzemon going to place his symbol of gluttony?" Creepymon said.

"Just have a little faith." Lucemon said.

…

The Destines

"Come on just a bite." Kari said as she fed Davis. They were at this buffet restaurant.

"You think they were married." T.K. whispered to Cody.

"Well I'm going to get dessert and I'll be done." Ross said as he went to an ice cream machine.

…..

Beelzemon

"Here it is. Now to place the mark and I think I have an idea on who to use this on." Beelzemon said as an orange light underneath him came up with his symbol on his forehead.

…

The Destines

"Well that was a good meal." Ken said.

"I don't think any more without getting sick." Wormmon said.

"I don't think I can eat." Ross said, but something got to him.

"Ross what is it?" Gotsumon said.

"That's weird I got room for more." Ross said.

"More you had three servings." Davis said.

"Not including the ice cream." Veemon said.

"Well it feels like all that just disappeared." Ross said as he went up for more, but he wasn't satisfied.

"Whoa Ross are you having everything?" Aquamon said.

"People say you need meat on your bones, but don't overdo it." Gotsumon said.

"I can't help it I'm starving all of a sudden." Ross said as he began eating.

"Ross are you feeling okay?" Yolei said.

"This doesn't seem like him." Hawkmon said.

"Ross maybe we should go." Cody said.

"You guys go if you want I'm staying here." Ross said.

"Ross you don't even eat most of this stuff." Davis said.

"I know, but I just can't stop, pass the ketchup." Ross said as Armadillomon passed it.

"Ross you think putting ketchup on your mac and cheese is gross." Gotsumon said.

"I know, but I can't stop." Ross said as he kept eating. "You know what I'm heading somewhere else." He got up and left.

"That's weird." Patamon said.

"Even I had less chocolate than what he's eating." Veemon said.

"Guys maybe we should follow him." Kari said.

"Kari's right this isn't him." T.K. said as they followed him. Ross went to every restaurant he could and any other place that he could get food.

"He's a bottomless pit now." Yolei said.

"How can he keep all that stuff down?" T.K. said.

"He can't." Aquamon said.

"He's got his limits." Gotsumon said.

"Ross come on knock it off." Davis said as he and Ken tried to keep him from eating a sandwich.

"I can't." Ross said.

"Ross you can't eat all this." Ken said.

"No I really can't. It's like I have no control of myself." Ross said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"What'd you mean what do I mean? I can't stop myself." Ross said.

"This is getting weirder. We need to check this out." Davis said.

"How can we check out when someone is hungry?" Cody said.

"Guys there's an energy flow not too far from here." Ken said as he noticed it on his D3.

"T.K. and Yolei you check it out. The rest of us will see if we can stop Ross." Davis said. They understood and T.K. and Yolei went to check it out.

….

T.K. And Yolei

"That energy flow is coming from the subway." Yolei said.

"No one's around. We better change, no telling what's down there." T.K. said as they changed to Star Man and Twist Leaf. They made it down the subway and when they did they saw Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon!?" Yolei said.

"Oh no not you guys." Beelzemon said.

"It makes sense. Beelzemon is the digimon sin of gluttony." T.K. said.

"That's right I've been messing with your little friend. He could always use a little meat on his bones." Beelzemon said.

"Why would you possibly do this?" Yolei said.

"Why would I tell you losers?" Beelzemon said.

"You keep your focus Beelzemon." Barbamon said as came down. "I shall handle these two."

….

Ross

Ross ran around town and was eating every food he could.

"I can't stop, but it taste so good." Ross said.

"I feel like we're going to have to use our powers to stop him." Davis said.

"Powers! Good idea." Ross said.

"Wait no!" Aquamon said, but Ross hit the button and became Ice Shard.

"Way to go Davis." Cody said.

"Me and my big mouth." Davis said.

…

Subway

T.K. was hit by Barbamon and hit a support beam. Yolei tried her wind powers, but Barbamon dodged the blast and hit her down the tracks. A train was coming, but she got out of the way. T.K. and Barbamon clashed with staffs.

"What is Beelzemon trying to do?" T.K. said.

"By the time you figured it all out it will be too late." Barbamon said and pushed him back.

"Hey old timer." Beelzemon said and he saw Yolei was about to get him.

"**Greed Flame**." Barbamon said and shot her down in flames. He held her against the floor with his staff.

"Did you think that would work?" Barbamon said.

"Yeah since it's a distraction." Yolei said. He turned around and saw T.K. whack Beelzemon out of the light.

…

The Others

Ross suddenly stopped eating when he wasn't under Beelzemon's power anymore.

"Shard are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah I can stop." Ross said. "Uh my stomach."

…..

Subway

"Well another job well done." Yolei said.

"Okay that's it I had it with you Blondie." Beelzemon said as he used his claws, but T.K. used his staff to block him.

"Leave it soon Lord Lucemon shall bring fourth what these humans deserve." Barbamon said and left.

"What do you think he meant?" Yolei said.

"I don't know, but that's what has me worried." T.K. said.


	13. Walking Sloth

Chapter 12: Walking Sloth

"Yes, yes now there are only two marks left and soon I will be at my full power." Lucemon said.

"It's up to Belphemon and Barbamon." Creepymon said.

"Yes I am aware of that." Lucemon said.

"I am curious. How is it the sins of sloth and greed will be able to place their marks?" Creepymon said.

"You'll soon see. Belphemon is in the human world right now." Lucemon said.

…

Belphemon

"The time has come for my second form to rise." Belphemon said. A blue light came under him with his symbol on his head. "Not even those Destines will be able to stop me."

…..

The School

"Aw man coming to school is a real pain." Davis said.

"It can't be that bad." Kari said as she hugged his back.

"Yeah well I do get to be with you." Davis said as Kari gave him a peck.

"Yeah well I don't have anything that makes me glad to go to school." Ross said. "A reason summer is my favorite season."

"Hey guys look at listen to this." Yolei said with a radio.

"A mysterious creature is floating through the city and wrecking buildings with a shriek." The newsman said.

"That sounds like something we need to check out." Yolei said.

…

The Streets

The Destines were hopping over the buildings trying to find this strange creature.

"I can't see anything unusual." Ross said.

"Keep looking there has to be something." Davis said.

"Hey guys anything up there?" Ken said as Yolei, T.K., and Kari came down.

"Nothing up there." T.K. said.

"It would help if we had some idea what we're looking for." Yolei said and then there was an explosion. "I always speak too soon." When they got down they didn't know what they were looking at.

"What is that thing?" Cody said and when it turned around it launched a powerful wail that blew them into a building.

"Guys the way that thing looks and that power. I think its Belphemon." Ross said.

"How can that thing be Belphemon?" Yolei said.

…

Lucemon

"Belphemon in his sleep mode. He may not be as powerful, but he is stronger in defense." Lucemon said.

"I see Belphemon is using the mark so both of his forms can be out." Creepymon said.

"Yes and this time the Destines will be finished." Lucemon said.

…

Odaiba

Ross tried a dive slash, but it barely work.

"Nothing we tried is working on this guy." Kari said.

"He doesn't even have a scratch." Yolei said.

"Maybe he's relaxing so let's help him chill." Ross said as he froze him, but he broke free.

"Twist Leaf try wrapping him up with your vines." Davis said. Yolei did use her vines, but he broke free and launched another wail.

"We need to get out of here." T.K. said.

"Are you crazy?" Davis said.

"Volt Flame we can't take much more of those wails." Yolei said.

"She's right we need to go." Cody said.

"Come on don't be so stubborn now." T.K. said as they made a run for it.

…..

Gennai's Home

"How could he not have one scratch?" Davis said.

"What has he become anyway?" Cody said.

"That would be his sleep mode." Gennai said. "His sleep mode isn't that powerful, but has strong defense."

"Not that powerful, he could blow our clothes off and it would hurt." Yolei said.

"How can we with stand that attack." Kari said.

"We could use the Racer to provide cover." Ken said.

"Yeah, but that won't stop it. It wouldn't surprise me if Belphemon is doing the same thing the others have been doing." T.K. said.

"Your right how are we going to deal with that?" Cody said.

"I have an idea." Ross said.

….

Odaiba

Belphemon in sleep mode continued to destroy the city. Some lasers came and blasted him from the back and when he turned he saw the Racer.

"He sees us, now Star Man drive." Ross said and T.K. started driving and Belphemon was chasing them.

"I hope you know what you're doing Shard." Yolei said.

"I'm a 100% sure." Ross said.

"Really?" Kari said.

"Actually 50/50 with the first part." Ross said.

"I need a route to take." T.K. said. Belphemon shot his wail and blocked off the road.

"I guess our only choice is the alley on the right." Davis said.

"No wait." Cody said, but it was too late. "It's a dead end." Belphemon shot another wail and they were getting hit.

"The Racer won't be able to take much more." Yolei said.

"Then I guess I'm up." Ross said as he hoped on his ice bike and when he was launched he moved on Belphemon's head and he chased him.

"We better make sure he's okay." T.K. said as he drove after him.

"But Twist Leaf said the Racer can't take much more." Ken said.

"Plus Shard has a plan." Davis said.

"I know, but we can by him some time." T.K. said. Belphemon continued to go after Ross as he tried his wails.

"He needs to learn a different tune." Ross said. He tried shooting some icicles, but they didn't do a thing. "Come on you over grown cow take the bait." Ross said. Belphemon shot another wail and Ross control of his bike and crashed into a building and it came down around him.

"Oh no." Kari said as they saw what happened and Belphemon turned to them and shot another wail that had the Racer blown back.

"This is why you should wear your seatbelts." Cody said.

"Guys the engine's dead we're stuck." T.K. said as Belphemon came after them.

…

Lucemon

"That's it. One Destine down and six to go." Lucemon said.

"It shall be there downfall." Creepymon said.

"Pity they won't be around to witness my power." Lucemon said. "Wait what's that heading for the real Belphemon?"

…

Belphemon

"That's it finish them." Belphemon said. Then something jumped down and kicked him out of the circle. It appeared to be Ross.

….

The Destines

Just when the copy was about to finish them it disappeared.

"Ice Shard's plan worked." Ken said.

…..

Belphemon

"How can this be you were crushed?" Belphemon said.

"I was bait so that you think I was crushed so that I could find you without being detected." Ross said.

"Why you." Belphemon said as he charged at him, but Ross held him back. "I hate you more than the others."

"The feeling's neutral." Ross said.

"It doesn't matter now that there is only one left." Belphemon said as they separated and he went through a digi-port.

"One what?" Ross said.

Please review I want to know how well I'm doing


	14. Lastly Greed

Chapter 13: Lastly Greed

At Gennai's house the Destines were practicing with their powers, but Ross was in deep thought.

"Ross what're you thinking about." Gotsumon said.

"I can't help, but think on what the Mao have been doing." Ross said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Here I'll show you." Ross said as he brought a holographic map. "These are the areas where 5 of the Mao have used their powers of what each one stands for." He marked the places where the Mao used their sin powers.

"It looks like a pentagon." Yolei said.

"Yeah and it looks like there's one piece missing to make it a hexagon." Kari said.

"Belphemon said there was only one more. This can't be a coincidence, Lucemon is up to something." Ross said.

"My guess is that last spot is where Barbamon will be." T.K. said.

"To be sure we better keep an eye out." Cody said.

…

Lucemon

"The time is almost here for me to achieve my full power. Barbamon get in here." Lucemon said.

"You call Lord Lucemon." Barbamon said.

"You're mark is the only one left. Get down to the real world and place it so my plans can at long last be realized." Lucemon said.

"I shall and I shall not fail you." Barbamon said.

…

Barbamon

He entered the real world and was out on the road.

"I'm close, yes right here." Barbamon said and below him came a purple light with his symbol on his forehead. "My power will have people keep on wanting."

…

Gennai's Home

The Destines got an energy signal and it saw it was on the same place as the missing angle.

"That point is on the missing angle." Ken said.

"That has to be Barbamon." T.K. said.

"What is Lucemon up to?" Yolei said.

"The only way to know now is to catch Barbamon before it's too late to stop Lucemon." Davis said and they moved out.

…

The Real World

When they arrived they saw people and digimon going crazy taking whatever they can.

"What's wrong with these people?" T.K. said.

"They want everything for themselves." Ken said.

"Barbamon is the digimon sin of greed." Yolei said.

"He's just up ahead." Cody said.

"Just one problem, you have to get through us first." The other Mao came down.

"Not you guys." Davis said.

"We don't have time for them now." T.K. said.

"Oh we don't even need to fight you." Belphemon said.

"Hey people who wants an autograph from the Destines." Lilithmon said and everyone came in wanting to be first.

"By the time they get through it will be too late." Beelzemon said.

"Think again." Yolei said as she, Kari, and T.K. came up flying.

"Take them down." Creepymon said and Lilithmon and Beelzemon jumped at them.

"Water Stone get us out of here." Davis said. Cody used his earth powers and pushed everyone out of the way without hurting anyone.

"You are not going anywhere." Creepymon said.

"Volt Flame you and Twist Leaf go for Barbamon we'll take these guys." Ken said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"Don't worry we can handle these guys." Ross said.

"Then let's see what you got now." Belphemon said and Ross grabbed him by the horns. Kari had Lilithmon, Cody had Leviamon, T.K. had Beelzemon.

"I shall not let you interfere again." Creepymon said. Ken wrapped his whip around his neck.

"We've got them go." Ken said.

"Come on now's our chance." Yolei said and they went for Barbamon. Belphemon ran into a building with Ross up front, but he kicked him off.

"Is that all you got?" Ross said.

"Just watch human as you and your world comes to an end." Belphemon said and charged at him again. Leviamon started biting down at Cody, but he kept moving out of the way.

"I wonder how well you will taste." Leviamon said as he was going in for another bite, but Cody tossed a rock in his mouth, but he crushed it and hit him with his tails. Beelzemon was firing his guns at T.K., but he used his staff to block it.

"You know I always despised you above all." Beelzemon said.

"Really could have fooled me." T.K. said sarcastically and Beelzemon had an angry look.

"I'll teach you to mock me." Beelzemon said. Kari and Lilithmon were up in the skies.

"I wonder why?" Lilithmon said.

"Why what?" Kari said.

"Why is it you're with that loser Davis when you can do so much better?" Lilithmon said and that had Kari angry.

"Don't ever talk like that about MY Davis." Kari said and started throwing energy blast at her, but was dodging. There was still Ken holding onto Creepymon, but Creepymon pulled him in and hit him back.

"You really think you can beat us?" Creepymon said.

"We've taken guys down that are just as bad as you." Ken said.

"But this time you can't even imagine what is in store when Lord Lucemon gets here." Creepymon said. "**Hammer Knuckle**." He slammed his knuckles down, but Ken got out of the way.

…..

Davis And Yolei

They made it Barbamon.

"There he is." Davis said.

"Okay so all we need to do is get him out of the circle." Yolei said.

"No allow me." Barbamon said as he stopped his meditation.

"Wait why are you stopping, you giving up. Davis said.

"No it's just I have what I needed to do." Barbamon said.

"What do you mean?" Yolei said. "What have you guys been doing?"

"You see when you used our symbols we placed our marks." Barbamon said.

"Marks?" Davis said.

"Our marks is what is needed for a ritual. When Lilithmon controlled the females, Beelzemon controlled your friend's stomach, Leviamon with your friends envy, Creepymon with his creatures, and Belphemon with his sleep mode. It was all us placing our marks for our Mao powers to be unleashed and Lucemon's plan to be achieved." Barbamon said.

"What is Lucemon up to?" Davis said.

"Let's just say he shall recreate both worlds in his image and be ruler which he so richly deserves." Barbamon said.

"Yeah there's just one problem, us." Yolei said.

"Oh you shall be dealt with soon enough." Barbamon said and dark clouds came around and burst of energy shot down in the center of the hexagon. "The world as you know it is about to end."


	15. Wrath Of Lucemon

Chapter 14: Wrath Of Lucemon

The energy that was coming down dispersed and revealed to be Lucemon.

"At long last it is here." Lucemon said.

"Lucemon!" He turned and saw the Destines.

"You humans again I should have destroyed you when I had the chance." Lucemon said.

"What are you doing?" Ken said.

"Now that the six marks are in place I can now bring my plan to life and recreate this world and the digital world in my image." Lucemon said.

"You really think we're going to let you get away with that?" Yolei said.

"You can't stop me. Long ago the three celestial digimon with the help of 10 legendary warriors locked me away, but now they are no longer here and I shall never be stopped." Lucemon said.

"I'm not going to allow you to destroy either world." Davis said.

"You are the only one that can hurt me and I suspect it's from your crest of miracles." Lucemon said.

"How do you know all about me?" Davis said.

"I've been doing my research; you didn't think I was a demented digimon." Lucemon said.

"You sure you want us to answer that?" Ross said and the other Mao arrived.

"Take care of the rest, but leave Davis Motomiya to me." Lucemon said and the Mao pushed them away and that just leaves Davis and Lucemon.

"You want me, come and get me." Davis said. Lucemon charged at him, but Davis used his speed to move aside.

"You can't run from me." Lucemon said as he went after him and was able to grab him and tossed him aside. "Just make this easy on yourself and give up."

"No way, I fight to the very end." Davis said.

"Don't you see it WILL be your end." Lucemon said. Davis shot some lightning and Lucemon thought he didn't need to move, but it was more powerful than he thought. "Well it seems you got stronger."

"There's more on the way." Davis said as he shot fire balls, but Lucemon moved out of the way. Lucemon spin kicked him.

"You're just going to make things worse for yourself." Lucemon said.

"That seems to be my problem for others." Davis said. He speed tackled him and launched a barrage of fists, but Lucemon repelled him.

"You hold much power, let's see if I can break that out of you." Lucemon said and cracked his knuckles.

"Will it be something like this?" Davis said and punched all over his face and when he jumped away he launched fire then lightning and Lucemon actually had a couple scratches on his face.

"It's mighty impressive you can even place one scratch at me." Lucemon said as he wiped his face and cracked his neck. "But if that's all you got I've already won. Now I believe it's my turn." Out of nowhere he punched Davis in the gut and kicked him to the side.

"Sure wish I had the others." Davis said as he saw they were busy with the other Mao.

"It wouldn't make a difference." Lucemon said as he tossed him in the air and when he came down he kicked him again. Davis used his super speed and ran around Lucemon to try and take his oxygen away and the static had his hair rising. "Trying to take my oxygen away, cliché." Lucemon slammed his fist down and had Davis flying and hit a building.

"I'm not beaten yet." Davis said as he tried to get up.

"**Paradise Lost Punch**." Lucemon said and launched his barrage of fist and kicked him in the air. He grabbed him and sent him down. Davis tried to get back up.

"Is that it?" Davis said in pain as he weakly walked to him, but fell. Lucemon caught him with one arm.

"Don't fall now we're just having fun." Lucemon said. he uppercut him and used both his feet to bring him back down to the ground. Lucemon lifted him up and tossed him.

"Guys Volt Flame needs help." Kari said.

"You're not going anywhere." Lilithmon said as she grabbed her.

"No let me go." Kari said. T.K. used his staff to get her to let go.

"We've got this, go Angel." T.K. said and she flew to him.

"How dare you hit a lady." Lilithmon said.

"The way I see things you're no lady." T.K. said and that made her angry. Kari made it to Davis.

"Volt Flame, Davis can you hear me? Please wake up." Kari said. "Please you're the only one that can stop Lucemon." She even gave him a kiss on the forehead to try and help him.

"I would consider giving him a goodbye kiss with what I'm about to do to him and the rest of this pitiful world." Lucemon said. "Now you see my power that will change this world in my image." The six spots that formed the hexagon launched giant energy geysers, each a different color for the Mao. There was a stream of energy from each one coming at Lucemon with his symbol of pride on his forehead and a red light under him. The energy flowed through his body and he began to change shape.

"What's happening?" Cody said.

"At long last Lucemon's true form." Creepymon said. When the light cleared Lucemon was there in his shadow lord mode.

"That's Lucemon's true form." Kari said. He roared and that had Kari flown back.

"Angel!" T.K. said.

"Worry about yourself." Beelzemon jumped and kicked him down. "Lilithmon get that girl."

"Now your mine." Lilithmon said and with a swipe of her arms she hit Kari. The others couldn't help her because the other Mao held them back. "This is your last day in the world you know it." Lilithmon swiped Kari away again. Davis heard Kari scream in pain and began to move. He opened his eyes and they glowed gold.

"Hey what's happening with Volt Flame?" Yolei said.

"It's his crest of miracles, it's giving him more power." Ken said. Davis was surrounded by a strange golden light with energy coursing through him as he got up and they wondered what was happening to him.


	16. Lucemon's Fall

Chapter 15: Lucemon's Fall

Davis had that golden energy shining and the power was coursing through his body.

"Volt Flame's crest of miracles is going through his body." Ken said.

"Man Davis really can do anything." Ross said. When the light died down Davis outfit was now gold.

"Alright this is the coolest." Davis said.

"Wow Davis is amazing." Yolei said.

"Hey keep your eyes on your own man." Kari said.

"Didn't think you were the jealous type." T.K. said.

"It's just a simple minded trick." Creepymon said.

"I don't believe so I can feel the power." Barbamon said.

"Wow I never thought I had this much power in my life." Davis said and turned to Lucemon in his shadow lord mode. "Well it seems we both had new powers. What's wrong cat got your tongue?" Lucemon just roared. "Okay let's rock and roll." He was beginning to fly and used his super speed and punched him right in the face.

"Go get him Davis." Ross said.

"You guys just take care of the Mao, I've got this guy." Davis said.

"**Tide Of Despair**." Lucemon said and launched a burst of fire, but Davis didn't move and after it cleared he didn't had a scratch.

"Oh please I can control fire." Davis said and super speed hit him again. Then he shot a blast of lightning and then fire and were more powerful. Lucemon was injured and Davis thought he had him, but he saw him heal. "Great how can I beat him if he can heal himself."

"Davis you need to destroy him completely." Cody said.

"Got it." Davis was doing everything he could, but Lucemon wouldn't go down. "Oh man what do I do now." He dodged his claw, but Lucemon used his orb. Dark cuffs came out and grabbed him, pulling him in.

"Volt Flame, Davis no!" T.K. said and Davis was pulled in all the way. When Davis was in the orb he was surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" Davis said.

"A place where you will be surrounded by darkness." He turned and saw Lucemon larva.

"Who, what are you?" Davis said.

"You don't recognize me Davis." Lucemon said.

"Wait Lucemon, but I thought you were outside." Davis said.

"That form is just to cover this form where I am faster and stronger." Lucemon said. At incredible speed he was attacking Davis everywhere and Davis couldn't fight back. "Let's take a look at your past." In a light Davis saw he was in an old classroom.

"Wait this is from when I was a kid." Davis said.

"Hey look at that dork."

"I hear he still wets the bed."

"What a total loser." All those kids were insulting a younger version of Davis and he had a tear flowing down.

"I'm not worthless." Younger Davis said. The scene changed into a soccer field where he saw his sister younger and her friends and his younger self on the bleachers.

"Hey Davis how about you play." Jun said.

"Yeah." Younger Davis said. He tried his best to keep up, but he couldn't and was slipping. Jun wanted to see if he was okay, but saw a cute guy and went to him.

"Ooh look at that boy." Jun said leaving Davis in the mud. The scene changed to Davis's apartment and his younger self was coming home.

"Hey Davis Mom and Dad are working late again." Jun said.

"Okay." Younger Davis said and when he closed the door to his room he ran for his bed and started to cry. "It's bad enough people make fun of me, but I can't see mommy and daddy and Jun is always running to some boy. I don't want to live like this. Is this what it's like for you?"

"Wait you can see me?" Davis said and everything went dark again leaving the two Davis.

"Is that what it's like for you?" Younger Davis said.

"Yeah that was before I met Tai, Kari, and the others. It's still like that. It's why I do some of the things I do, so I would be noticed and not be alone my whole life." Davis said. "I had to learn everything on my own without my parents and Jun. I promised myself I wouldn't cry when it was really what I wanted to do."

"Our lives are worthless." Younger Davis said and Davis crouched down to eye level.

"No it's not. We still have all the friends we did made. Kari, Ken, Ross, T.K., Cody, Yolei, the digimon, and all the other digidestine." Davis said. "If we just feel upset then that's doing a favor to Lucemon and every other evil guy we fight and that's why we can't give up."

"How touching and I'll put an end to your miserable lives." Lucemon said.

"Lucemon my life may not have been the greatest, but it's the only one I had. I have a lot of good things going for me too. The life I had is what makes me who I am and that's why I can't lose." Davis said as he was glowing.

"What!?" Lucemon said. Davis charged at him and gave him a golden punch.

…

Outside

Ross was hit down.

"Give it up." Belphemon said.

"Never!" Ross said.

"Your leader is being destroyed as we speak and you're next." Belphemon said. Then they saw the golden light coming from the orb. "What is that?"

"That's Davis. He's not giving up and neither am I. This is where it ends for you." Ross said and jumped at him and struck his slasher on his chest with Belphemon bursting into data.

"Belphemon!" Leviamon said.

"Your next, I don't like killing digimon, but in your case I'll make an exception." Cody said. He used his earth powers to block his gills and blasted him with powerful water until Leviamon turned to Data. Ken was knocked down by Creepymon.

"We are not going to lose to humans." Creepymon said.

"I say we finish them." Barbamon said with Yolei down.

"Excellent." Creepymon said moving towards them.

"Leave her alone." Ken said.

"And what can you do?" Barbamon said.

"They all shall die." Creepymon said, but noticed a purple light coming from Ken.

"I said leave her alone." Ken said as his body turned purple and Barbamon and Creepymon were lost in a light and Yolei woke up.

"Ken." Yolei said and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"So much power." Ken said.

"Ken listen you got to stop now." Yolei said.

"No I think I can stop the Mao all by myself." Ken said.

"That's the darkness Ken it will take you years to control it at full power." Yolei said.

"We don't have years." Ken said.

"I can't lose you to it again Ken please stop and come back, okay." Yolei said and Ken stopped.

"Okay." Ken said and they came in a hug. That just left Beelzemon and Lilithmon.

"They can still fight!?" Lilithmon said.

"I don't believe any of this." Beelzemon said.

"Ready to finish this." T.K. said.

"Let's do it." Kari said and they both grabbed his staff and fired a blast of pink and green and Lilithmon and Beelzemon were taken care of. Back with Lucemon Davis came out and gave him and uppercut.

"This ends now." Davis said and gave a golden blast that had Lucemon explode and he came down.

"Way to go Davis." Ross said, but Davis felt something.

"It's not over." Davis said and Lucemon came out back in his chaos mode.

"You can't defeat me. I am invincible." Lucemon said.

"There's got to be some way to take this creep out once and for all." Davis said.

"Hard to do when he can control light and darkness." T.K. said and Davis brain clicked.

"Light and darkness. Angel, Emperor he took power from you maybe you can take it back." Davis said.

"He's right we need to try." Ken said. Ken wrapped his whip around Lucemon's left wrist and Kari focused her telekinetic powers on his right and pink and white energy were going to them.

"My power what are you doing?" Lucemon said.

"Let's see if you're invincible after this." Davis said and launched a blast of fire and lightning. When the smoke cleared Lucemon was blown back with his arms out and turned to stone.

"Alright!" They all cheered.

…

Gennai's Home

"Well done Destine you finished the Mao digimon once and for all." Gennai said.

"That's what I'm talking about." Ross said.

"Guys we finished the most dangerous digimon we fought shouldn't we celebrate?" Yolei said.

"Yeah." T.K. said.

"I like it." Patamon said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Ken said.

"I love to party." Wormmon said.

"How should we?" Cody said.

"I say we just party

"How about?" Ross said.

"A party explosion!" Ross said with Aquamon and Gotsumon.

"I'm a little sorry I asked." Yolei said and the others went leaving Kari and Davis.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"When I was in that dark orb I saw my past and it wasn't all that great." Davis said.

"I'm sorry." Kari said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I have great friends that I can turn to and that's all I ask for." Davis said and he and Kari kissed, then went to party with the others.


End file.
